Behind the Scenes: Characters Needed
by the.dreams.in.which.i'm.dying
Summary: Onstage, the students of Hollywood Arts have it all. The talent, the wow factor, everything. But behind the scenes, they're all crumbling into nothing because of one big secret, that might cost them their lives. co-written with Pinkbull115LovesBrina. On temporary Hiatus, reasons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So, as you might have guessed, this is an SYOC, co-written by me-AODiva1978 and my Fanfiction bestie-Pinkbull115LovesBrina. However, this is a different kind of SYOC, and this is the reason why.**

**Once upon a time, there were two awesome writers named AODiva1978 and Pinkbull115LovesBrina. They were planning to co-write a story, but they couldn't decide whether they wanted to do an SYOC or a Next-Generation Fanfic. So, after a two-hour PM conversation, they finally decided to do a next-generation OC story! So submit you characters, peeps! (Yeah, I'm not hip)**

**Plot:**

Behind the Scenes- Onstage, the students of Hollywood Arts have it all. The talent, the wow factor, the ability, everything. But behind the scenes, they're all crumbling into nothing, because of one big secret, that might cost them their lives.

Bade:

1. _RESERVED_

2. _RESERVED_

3.

Cabbie:

1. _RESERVED_

2.

Tandre  
1.

2.

3.

Trina/OC

1.

2.

Other Kids

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

_**Form**_

**Name:**

**Age (14-18):**

**Gender:**

**Family (Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, Trina/OC, or other kids?):**

**If other, siblings?: **

**Hair (color, style, length):**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Any other appearance things:**

**Personality: **

**Weird Fact (optional):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent (ex. Singing, Acting, Dancing, Art):**

**Romance:**

**Other:**

Alright! Submit! NOW!

Dance~Love~GO BULLS~

~AODiva1978


	2. Bade

Hey ya'll! It's AODiva here, with some fabulous news…WE HAVE LOTS OF OC'S PICKED OUT! Alright, so Pinky and I are so happy! :) :) So, this chapter is an intro to the Bade OC's! Ahh, Bade. Always such a popular one. Well, we both hope you enjoy the OC's. :)

_**Bade**_

_**Female- Portlyn Stella Oliver, 14- **_Portlyn is like the Jade of the future, but a slight bit softer, and nicer. She is a complete Daddy's girl and wouldn't have it any way else. She loves to sing, dance, and act. She is very close with her twin sister Phoenix.

_**Female- Phoenix Madeline Oliver, 14- **_Phoenix is the life of the party. She can be extremely girly (which worries Jade so) but rock hard and sarcastic as well. She is, frankly nuts, but is super nice, and loves to annoy her brother. She loves to dance and act, although her dream is to become a model.

_**Male- Jason Curt Oliver, 16-**_ Jason is one of the funniest guys you'll ever meet. He hits on a lot of girls, but he's still searching for true love. He is extremely protective of his sisters, and doesn't want them getting hurt. Any boy wanting to date them has to go through him first, and he's one tough nut to crack.

Here is a little preview of life in the Oliver household! Enjoy!

It was 7 am and it was like another day.

"Portlyn!" yelled Portlyn's twin sister Phoenix. "PORT!" she yelled again.

"'Sup Phoenix?" asked Portlyn as she went through her closet.  
"Have you seen my pink mini?" she asked desperately.  
"Yeah, Mom was going to give it away the other day." said Portlyn as she picked out a pair of shorts.  
"MOMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Phoenix as she ran down the stairs. "Mom! MOM!" she shouted.  
"Phoenix, what's wrong?" asked Beck.  
"Mom...gave...pink...mini...away...must...find...her!" Phoenix panted.  
"Whoa, slow down Tiger," Beck laughed. "Your mother has a pile of clothes to donate in the laundry room. I think I saw-"  
"Thanks Dad!" Phoenix yelled. She ran into the laundry room and quickly found the pile. She dug through it, desperately searching for her favorite pink mini. And then, yes! "I FOUND IT!" she shouted. "VICTORY!"  
"Great, you found your mini. Now shut up!" yelled Portlyn. Phoenix ran into the kitchen and saw her mom and brother Jason.  
"Phoenix Madeline Oliver, what was all that screaming about?" asked Jade, sounding exasperated. She tucked a strand of brown hair (She had let it go natural) behind her ear and sighed. "And why are you wearing that skirt? I thought I gave it away?"  
"MOM! This is my favorite skirt! Why would you give it away?" Phoenix whined.  
Jade put her hands on her hips. "One, it's pink. Two, it was a present from your 'Aunt' Tori. Need I say more?"  
In spite of herself, Phoenix giggled.

"Please!" she begged. "Please mommy..." she added. She knew her mother may be ice cold but her heart melted when she called her that.  
"Ugh. Fine!" Jade snapped.  
"YAAAY! Thank you mommy!" Phoenix jumped up and down and hugged jade.  
"Phoenix don't forget your dance bag." Portlyn said. "I am not giving you my shoes again!" she said.  
"Okay." Phoenix said as she ran up to her room.  
"I swear that Girl is way to girly." Jade said.  
"I'm not even sure we are related." said Portlyn as she took her toaster strudel to the table.  
Jade laughed. "Sweetheart, I have asked myself that many times."  
"Well, you're both extremely annoying." Jason spoke up.  
"Shut up, idiot," Portlyn smacked him.  
"You're the idiot," Jason shot back.  
"At least I don't smell like a donkey," Portlyn growled.  
"At least I can act!" Jason yelled.  
"CHILDREN!" shouted Jade. The two kids shut up, Portlyn still glaring at Jason.  
"Stop staring at me dweeb." Jason snapped. Their fights were interrupted by the screams of Phoenix Oliver.

"Port!" they herd Phoenix yell. She ran down and Jason just groaned.  
"Why am I here? Why did you have to have more kids?" Jason asked.  
"You love us!" Portlyn smirked.  
"I remember how sad Mom was when she found out she was having twins." Jason grinned.  
"We were very happy." Beck said as he kissed his daughters head.  
"Daddy..." laughed Portlyn. "I bet you were the happiest." she laughed.

"I sure was," Beck smiled. "Especially when I found out you were girls."  
"Um, HELLO!" yelled Jason.  
"Oh shut it!" Portlyn grinned. "Daddy likes us girls better!"  
"Jason, Portlyn, I love you both! And I love Phoenix. No favorites." Beck frowned.  
"That's alright. We all know it's me," Portlyn grinned.  
"It's ok because we all know mom secretly likes me better." Phoenix laughed as she went through her dance bag.  
"So you guys know what you are going to do for the showcase?" jade asked. The three kids looked down at their toaster strudel.  
"I'm singing." Portlyn said.  
"Dance!"cheered Phoenix.  
"Whatever will make me look like the more talented one." Jason smirked.

"Jason, realize this. You will never be the most talented one," Phoenix smirked.  
"Well...well...I..." Jason slumped down in his seat.  
"Alright, Jason, the girls win. Now go! You all are going to be late for school!) Jade shouted, laughing. The three kids scrambled out of the house and into Jason's car.  
Beck sighed. "They grow up so fast."  
"I know. I still remember the day the twins were born like it was yesterday, and now they're in high school." Jade smiled wistfully.  
"Well, there's only one thing left to do," said Beck.  
"What?" asked Jade.  
"Let's follow them."

LOL! So, Pinky and I wrote that as a little intro to the Oliver family.

And here there little segments on their secrets.

Phoenix-Eating Disorder (Anorexia)

The food was mocking her. Phoenix pushed her vegetables around her plate with her fork. She longed to eat it, but knew that if she was fat, she could never become a model. She would eat some diet pills later. She looked across the table at her (skinny) sister Portlyn, who was shoveling some steak into her mouth. Her brother Jason was doing the same thing. Phoenix envied them, being able to eat like that. She cut a tiny piece of steak and put it in her mouth, just to tide her over, and not make her family suspicious. Her father smiled at her. Good, they believed her. now they wouldn't suspect anything. She would finally be skinny.

Portlyn-Many Fears

Portlyn tossed and turned, tears running down her cheeks. Nightmares haunted her, reminding her of fears she wished she didn't have.  
_"Jade, I can't believe how jealous you get!" growled Beck.  
"Oh, so you think I'm ugly!" Jade shouted.  
Portlyn edged away from her fighting parents. Every time they fought, she worried that they would divorce. And then she would have to choose, and she would be left behind, and she would lose her sister. And she and her sister were extremely close, she couldn't lose her! _

Portlyn awoke, sweating and shaking. She fumbled with her lamp, trying to turn it on. When she finally succeeded, she whipped her head around and searched frantically for her sister. She was sleeping four feet away from Portlyn. Portlyn flopped back on her bed and sighed. These nightmares would haunt her forever.

Jason-Bad Friends

It was dark when I set out. I tugged on the sleeve of my sweatshirt and bit my lip. What were we doing tonight? I wondered. With my friends, you never really knew. i saw them in the distance, a group of about six people, all dressed in black. One of them had a cigarette in her mouth, and two others were holding beer. The leader, Casey Matthews, was nowhere in sight. That was funny, she was always there. But then i noticed her in the back of Kory's truck. The two both held beer cans, but looked almost...friendly. Casey turned her head toward me and grinned. Most people would be scared, but I wasn't. I was one of them.

These are the FOR SURE accepted OCs. Some of the other OCs we're on the fence about.

Bade:

1. _Phoenix Oliver_

2. _Portlyn Oliver_

3. Jason Oliver

Cabbie:

1. _Valentina Shapiro_

2. Skylar Shapiro

Tandre  
1. Nicholas Harris

2. Bethany Harris

3. Kira Nicole Harris

Trina/OC

1. Faye Anna Johansson

2.

Other Kids

1. Nathan Stelling

2. Addison White

3. Vivienne Thorne

4. Claire Elissa Cohen

5.

We are ONLY ACCEPTING BOY OC'S FROM NOW ON!

We hope you enjoy!

We need basically need 1 other kid and one Trina/OC kid, I think.

Submit!

Peace~Love~Go Bulls!


End file.
